Smile for me Sam
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Find out what happens when Bumblebee tries to cheer up his best friend Sam...(Warning: tickle story!)
_**First things first.
I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO MICHAEL BAY AND HASBRO!**_

 _Wow it has been a long, long time since I have written anything about Transformers._  
 _I honestly needed a small break from all the Supernatural Stories I am currently working on and I remembered that a lot of my followers on here wanted to have a Bumblebee tickle story. Well here it is :3._

 _Okay it is pretty different from the story that was requested (and I am sorry for that guys, but I can't remember anything from Transformers Prime anymore, because I know a lot of you wished for a Bumblebee and Raphael story)._

 _This story here had been a very spontaneous idea of mine and it took me a good hour only to write this one down. Please don't expect much ;)._

 _And I am so sorry for grammer and/or spelling mistakes.  
Please don't forget: My native language isn't english ;)._

 _And now please enjoy it and I would appreciate feedback very, very much, thank you! :)_

* * *

 **Smile for me Sam**

Since Bumblebee had been brutally tortured by humans, he didn't know how he should react towards the humans, he met nowdays.

The torture he went through was still there; hidden deep inside his systems and sometimes he shuddered, when he thought back to those times…

When the humans of Sector 7 had captured and tortured him to get to "examine" him…

But Sam had been there for him, when everything seemed to be hopeless.

He had been there for him and he had been the one who had saved him from those monsters.

Sam had been the first human he had contact with and which he had started to like.

After the Great War in Mission City they had become friends and Bumblebee had decided to stay at Sam's side, to protect him and to be there for him when he felt sad, because that's what Sam had done for him as well.

And today was one of those days on which Sam seemed to feel bad.

At least it looked like that for Bumblebee, because Sam hadn't said a single word to him, or his parents or his girlfriend Mikaela.

It was such a wonderful day.

The sun shone brightly on a blue sky, the birds were singing in the trees and everyone seemed to be happy.

Well, everyone except Sam…

He seemed to have lost his smile and his bright mood, because melancholy sparkled in his eyes and a sad expression graced his features.

No one knew what was wrong with him and humans and Autobots alike had decided to leave him alone and just wait until he would feel better.

Bumblebee knew from experience that this wouldn't work at all.

Sam needed a friend now.

Someone who would be there for him, who would listen to his problems and someone who would make him smile again.

He wasted no time and made his way to the boy, who sat in his parent's garden.

His head was dropped and he looked at the grass beneath his feet as he sat on the porch.

Even when Bumblebee sat down next to him, Sam didn't lift his head up to look at him.

Oh no.

He kept staring at grass and not a single sound left his mouth.

And it made Bumblebee sick!

He wanted the happy Sam back and he wouldn't give up until he would get what he wanted!

"Bee, what are you doing here? Go to the others and leave me alone…" Sam said and without looking at his best friend and sadness could be heard in his voice.

The Autobot could feel a sting inside his spark, when those words reached his audio receptors.

He wished he could talk, but his vocal receptors still weren't working properly and so he just reached his hand out and put his finger onto Sam's shoulder in order to comfort him, but the human simply shoved his finger away and turned his back on him.

"I said leave me alone!" he snapped at him and the Autobot flinched at those harsh words of his.

"Let me help you," someone in the radio said and Sam knew it was Bumblebee, who tried to communicate with him.

"I don't need help Bee, I am fine. I just want to be alone today. It had been a rough year and I need to clear my mind a bit…"

So that was the reason why Sam was in such a bad mood.

He still thought back to all those bad times he and his friends went through and nobody could blame the boy for that.

He had been through a lot of bad things.

He had been attacked by a lot of Decepticons and Megatron had almost killed him in Mission City, if Optimus Prime wouldn't have been there for him to protect him.

But he had to let all of these terrible memories go, because they would destroy him sooner or later and Bumblebee wouldn't let this happen!

But how could he help Sam?

He couldn't just reach into his brain and delete all of his bad memories.

He wasn't a machine after all, he was only human.

But Bumblebee knew that there were methods to make a human happy.

He had seen it many times how humans had made other humans laugh with simple gestures.

Here a female human had smiled brightly when her male friend had given her some flowers, there another human had laughed a lot when his friend had told him jokes and there had been a human child that had had tears of laughter in his eyes when his mother had touched his sides.

Bumblebee still didn't understand why humans laughed when they got touched in certain places and he had never tried it out on any humans he knew, since he was always too shy to do that and he didn't want to scare any of them with his actions.

But when he looked at Sam right now and when he saw the sad look in his eyes, he thought that now was the perfect time to try it out on his friend.

Since Sam still had his back turned to him, he didn't see how Bumblebee raised his hand and reached it out to him again.

This time he didn't put his finger on his shoulder.

Instead he poked it gently into the boy's side.

The reaction came instantaneous: Sam's whole body flinched and he spun around, while wrapping his arms around his torso to protect himself. With wide eyes he looked up at Bumblebee and the Autobot could see confusion sparkling in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Bee?" he asked.

If Bumblebee had been able to do it, he would have smirked in that moment and without a word, he poked Sam again and again the boy flinched and this time a soft squeaking sound came over his lips.

And Bee swore he could see the beginning of a small smile on his lips…

Perfect!

It was working…

Confusion still sparkled in Sam's eyes and he could feel how a small shiver went down his spine, when he saw the glint in Bumblebee's bright blue optics. He scooted away from him.

Well, at least he _tried_ scooting away from him, but soon he had reached the end of the bench he was sitting on and before he could do anything, the evil finger was there again and again he got poked and this time a soft squeak escaped his lips, as he fell off the bench and landed in the soft grass.

"I wanna make you smile," Sam could hear the song, coming from Bumblebees audio receptors and before he could say something, the Autobot gently wrapped his fingers around his body and lifted him up. He held him right in front of his face and Sam swore he could see a little grin in those blue optics of his friend. His own eyes widened the moment Bumblebee raised his free hand and wiggled his fingers at him and Sam couldn't help but smile at this.

"Don't! Bee, don't do it!" he said, as he wriggled around in his friend's strong grip, but he couldn't free himself and this thought alone transformed his small smile into a wide grin.

And Bumblebee was beaming when he saw this!

Humans called the action tickling and so far it seemed to be working perfectly on Sam.

The sad look in his eyes was gone, had made place for joy and cheerfulness and the boy looked like a little kid right now and it warmed Bumblebee's spark to the core.

He wanted to see more and he wanted to hear Sam laugh and so he wasted no time and poked his index finger carefully into the human's belly.

It was an honest to Primus shriek that left the boy's lips and his whole body jumped at the sudden contact and he quickly braced his hands against the evil finger and tried to shove it away from him, but he was too weak to do that and when Bumblebee wiggled the finger, everything was lost for Sam.

Soon his bright, happy laughter echoed through the neighborhood, which got interrupted by a little shriek here and there, when the Transformer seemed to find all of his tickle spots.

He still held him tightly, but also very gently in his hand to make sure he wouldn't fall to the ground, because he was already squirming around in his grip, as more and more laughter poured over his lips.

"Hahahaha Bee! Bee stop it! Th-that's not fahahahair! Hahaha no tickling! NO TICKLING!"

His last words ended in a loud shriek, when Bumblebee pulled the shirt from his belly and attacked his bare skin now and apparently Sam couldn't stand this, because the boy threw his head back and roared with loud, happy laughter, kicking his legs out and arching his back as much as possible.

When his laughter turned silent, the Autobot stopped his playful attack and he also put Sam back to the ground.

The boy was totally exhausted from laughing so much and he couldn't even stand up anymore. He just lay there in the soft grass, still with this wide grin on his lips, as he wiped the joyful tears out of his eyes.

"Y-you're evil Bee!" he said, panting, but still smiling.

The Autobot gave a few happy sounds, which sounded almost like laughter to Sam and the boy's eyes widened again, when he could see the sparkle in his friend's optics again and before he could say something, the finger was right back on his belly.

And not only that, because now Bumblebee used both forefingers to tickle him...

"No, no, no! Stop it! S-Stahahahap it Bee! Pleahahahase!" the boy begged through his laughter and he hid his face behind his hands, as he kicked his legs out and squirmed around on the ground, when Bee's fingers wiggled over his sides and ribs and sometimes he even felt them under his arms.

He shrieked with laughter, when the tickling focused on his belly again and soon he was rolling around on the ground, as his best friend tickled him to tears again.

Bumblebee knew that he had to stop tickling him soon, but he would enjoy the happy sounds Sam was making as long as he could.

It had been way too long since he had seen Sam smile or heard him laugh and he wouldn't stop now.

He had fun and when he looked into Sam's tear filled eyes, then he knew that Sam had also fun, because he didn't try too hard to get away from him.

And Bumblebee had the feeling that his spark would melt any second when he saw this.

Sam was a good friend and he had done so much for him.

It was only fair that he now would do this for him as well.

Because he knew that Sam would do the same for him.

That's what friends were for…

 **The End**


End file.
